The present invention relates to a system table for mounting a monitor and a computer body thereon.
A conventional system table 41 is shown in FIG. 4. FIG. 4-a shows the front view thereof and FIG. 4-b shows the plan view thereof. A table 43 comprises legs 35, 35, a back cover 39 and a top board 37. Mounted on the table 43 are a monitor 45, a computer body 47 and a coordinate input device 49 such as a digitizer and the like.
The coordinate input device 49 juts out from the table in front of which an operator is seated, and as such produces level difference there between. The level difference forms an obstacle when the operator works on the table without using the coordinate input device 49. Also, the level difference produces the disadvantage that the table cannot be used effectively even when the operator performs computer operation using the coordinate input device 49, thus presenting the problem of degradation of workability.
It is an object for the present invention to provide a system table having the top that can be used effectively.
According to the present invention, in a coordinate input device containing system table having a table portion for mounting thereon a monitor, a computer body and the like, the table portion comprises a front table surface portion formed to be flat and seamless as a whole, a top board integrally formed with the front table surface portion and having an accommodating portion formed to accommodate the coordinate input device in a lower level than the front table surface portion in a state of readiness to use by cutting out the top board integrally combined with the front table surface portion, and a holding member fixed to the table portion at a reverse side thereof to support and fix the coordinate input device accommodated in the accommodated portion formed in the top board. With this arrangement, since the front table surface is formed to be flat and seamless as a whole and also the coordinate input device is accommodated in a lower level than the front table surface in a state of readiness to use, an operator can always use the front table surface effectively.